Lyrics:The Alternative Polka
Lyrics: by Beck Soy un perdidor I'm a loser, baby So why don't you kill me (everybody) Soy un perdidor I'm a loser, baby So why don't you kill me Hey Thing by Stone Temple Pilots I am I am I am I said I wanna get next to you I said I'm gonna get close to you You wouldn't want me have to hurt you, too Hurt you, too I know you want what's on my mind I know you like what's on my mind I know it eats you up inside I know you know, you know, you know Here I come I come I come I come Here I come I come I come I Wanna Do by Sheryl Crow ‘Cause all I wanna do is have some fun I got a feelin' I'm not the only one All I wanna do is have some fun I got a feelin' I'm not the only one All I wanna do is have some fun Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard by Nine Inch Nails Help me, I broke apart my insides Help me, I've got no soul to sell Help me, the only thing that works for me Help me get away from myself I wanna (Bang!) you like an animal I wanna feel it from the inside I wanna (Clang!) you like an animal My whole existence is flawed You get me closer to God Hey, hey, hey And Blame by R.E.M. You bang bang bang bang bang Blame blame blame You bang bang bang bang bang It's not my thing so let it go Oughta Know-Alanis Morrisette 'Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide No And every time you speak her name Does she know how you told me You'd hold me until you died 'Til you died Well, you're still alive And I'm here to remind you Of the mess you left when you went away It's not fair to deny me Of the cross I bear that you gave to me Yo-oo-oou oghta know Hey With Butterfly Wings by The Smashing Pumpkins Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage And someone will say what is lost can never be saved Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage Holly Polka Lyrics-not included polkafication of Buddy Holly by Weezer Wee-ooh, I look just like Buddy Holly (Oh, oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore) I don't care what they say about us anyway (I don't care about that) Friends by Red Hot Chili Peppers I love all of you Hurt by the cold So hard and lonely, too When you don't know yourself Stick Around by Foo Fighters I don't owe you anything I don't owe you anything I don't owe you anything I don't owe you anything Hole Sun by Soundgarden Black Hole Sun Won't you come And wash away the rain Black Hole Sun Won't you come, won't you come Black Hole Sun, Black Hole Sun Won't you come Black Hole Sun, Black Hole Sun Won't you come Black Hole Sun, Black Hole Sun Case by Green Day Do you have the time To listen to me whine About nothing and everything all at once I am one those melodramatic fools Neurotic to the bone No doubt about it Sometimes I give myself the creeps Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm cracking up And am I just paranoid Or am I just stoned Booker Polka by "Weird Al" Yankovic Or am I just stoned Hey Back to The Alternative Polka The Alternative Polka